finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings concept art
The following is a gallery of concept artwork for Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. __TOC__ Characters Playable Vaan RW.png|Vaan. Penelo RW.png|Penelo. Filo RW.png|Filo. Kytes RW.png|Kytes. Llyud RW.png|Llyud. Fran RW.png|Fran. Balthier RW.png|Balthier. Ashe RW.png|Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Basch RW.png|Basch fon Ronsenburg. Ba'Gamnan RW.png|Ba'Gamnan. Rwallpaper.jpg XIIRW-SkyPirates.jpg|Vaan, Penelo, Balthier and Fran. Other Judge of Wings.png|Judge of Wings. Midia RW.png|Mydia. Velis RW.png|Velis. Feolthanos RW.png|Feolthanos. Tomaj RW.png|Tomaj. Larsa RW.png|Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Cu Sith.PNG|Cu Sith. Nono RW.PNG|Nono. Rikken RW.png|Rikken. Elza RW.png|Elza. Raz RW.png|Raz. Bwagi RW.png|Bwagi. Gijuk RW.png|Gijuk. Rinok RW.png|Rinok. Sky Soldier RW.png|Ansei. Aegyl Jobs RW.png|Aegyl. Locations Ivalice RW.jpg|Ivalice. FaneofGucumaQul Artwork.jpg|Fane of Gucuma Qul. FFXIIRW-Enviromental artwork.jpg|Fane of Gucuma Qul. FFXIIRWGalbanaBridgeArtwork.jpg|The deck of the Galbana. GalbanaSkySaloon.jpg|The Galbana's Sky Saloon. FFXIISkySalonShop1.jpg|Sky Saloon shop. FFXIISkySalonShop2.jpg|Sky Saloon shop. FFXIISkySalonShop3.jpg|Sky Saloon shop. RW-Lemures.jpg|Lemures. FFXIIRWGalbanaImage.jpg|Lemures. FFXII RW-SkyCity.jpg|Lemures. Isshu Artwork.jpg|Isshu. FFXII RW city in sky.jpg|Heaven's Vigil. FFXII RW cliff.jpg| FFXII RW flame hall.jpg|Yapih Caverns. FFXII RW forest.jpg|Gugoza Falls. Tomaj'sCamp Artwork.jpg|Tomaj's camp. Lemures-Lake.jpg|Neverwood. FFXII RW tower.jpg|Keep of Forgotten Time. Battle Normal enemies AntlionenemyFF12RW.png|Antlion. Arctic Wolf RW.png|Arctic Wolf. Great Tortoise FF12RW.png|Aspidochelon. Bangaa Gladiator RW.png|Bangaa Gladiator. Bangaa Monk RW.png|Bangaa Monk. Blue Flan RW.png|Blue Flan. Blue Wyrm RW.png|Blue Wyrm. Aspidochelon RW.png|Great Tortoise. Dragon KnightRW.png|Dragon Knight. Earth Drake RW.png|Earth Drake. Fire Drake RW.png|Fire Drake. Great Malboro RW.png|Great Malboro. Green Flan RW.png|Green Flan. GreenWyrm FF12RW.png|Green Wyrm. Hume Ninja RW.png|Hume Ninja. Hume Sky Pirate RW.png|Hume Sky Pirate. Hume Warrior RW.png|Hume Warrior. Hume White Mage.png|Hume White Mage. Ice Drake RW.png|Ice Drake. Infernal Wolf RW.png|Infernal Wolf. MalboroenemyFF12RW.png|Malboro. Mimic FF12RW.png|Mimic. Minotaur RW.png|Minotaur. Moogle Black Mage RW.png|Moogle Black Mage. Moogle Fusilier RW.png|Moogle Fusilier. Moogle Time Mage RW.png|Moogle Time Mage. Red Flan RW.png|Red Flan. Red Wyrm RW.png|Red Wyrm. Rock Wolf RW.png|Rock Wolf. Seeq RW.png|Seeq. Sky Warrior RW.png|Sky Warrior. SkySamuraiRW.png|Sky Samurai. Storm Wolf RW.png|Storm Wolf. Thunder Drake| RW.png|Thunder Drake. Vampyr RW.png|Vampyr. Viera Archer RW.png|Viera Archer. Viera Warmage RW.png|Viera Warmage. Yellow Flan RW.png|Yellow Flan. Yellow Wyrm RW.png|Yellow Wyrm. ZombieenemyFF12RW.png|Zombie. Bosses Antlion Queen RW.png|Antlion Queen. Elder Wyrm RW.png|Elder Wyrm. Feolthanos Exultant RW.png|Feolthanos Exultant. King Bomb RW.png|King Bomb. Wing Wraith RW.png|Wing Wraith. Espers Rank I Alraune RW.png|Alraune. Aquarius RW.png|Aquarius. Bomb RW.png|Bomb. Cactoid Summon.png|Cactoid. Chocobo RW.png|Chocobo. Djinn RW.png|Djinn. Garchimacera RW.png|Garchimacera. Gnoam RW.png|Gnoam. Goblin RW.png|Goblin. Quetzalcoatl RW.png|Quetzalcoatl. Ramih RW.png|Ramih. Remora RW.png|Remora. Sahagin RW.png|Sahagin. Salamander RW.png|Salamander. Shivan RW.png|Shivan. Sylph RW.png|Sylph. White Hare.png|White Hare. Rank II Atomos RW.png|Atomos. Balasa RW.png|Balasa. Carbuncle RW.png|Carbuncle. Cu Sith RW.png|Cu Sith. Golem RW.png|Golem. Ixion RW.png|Ixion. Lamia RW.png|Lamia. Raiden RW.png|Raiden. Sagittarius RW.png|Sagittarius. Shivar RW.png|Shivar. Siren RW.png|Siren. Tonberry RW.png|Tonberry. Wyvern RW.png|Wyvern. Rank III FFXII RW Bahamut.png|Bahamut. BahamutRW.jpg|Bahamut. Belias RW.png|Belias. Chaos RW.png|Chaos. Cuchulainn RW.png|Cúchulainn. Diabolos RW.png|Diabolos. Exodus RW.png|Exodus. Famfrit RW.png|Famfrit. Gilgamesh RW.png|Gilgamesh. Hashmal RW.png|Hashmal. Ifrit RW.png|Ifrit. Leviathan RW.png|Leviathan. Mateus RW.png|Mateus. Odin RW.png|Odin. Ramuh RW.png|Ramuh. Shemhazai RW.png|Shemhazai. Shiva RW.png|Shiva. Tiamat RW.png|Tiamat. Titan RW.png|Titan. Ultima RW.png|Ultima. Zalera RW.png|Zalera. Zodiark RW.png|Zodiark. Miscellaneous Galbana-ffxiirw.png|The Galbana. FFXIIRWGalbanaFlight.jpg|The Galbana. FFXII RW - Galbana Exterior.jpg|The Galbana. RW Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia. RWOccuria.jpg|The lore of Lemures. FFXII RW - Canon 1 Artwork.jpg|The lore of Lemures. FFXII RW - Canon 2 Artwork.jpg|The lore of Lemures. FFXII RW - Canon 3 Artwork.jpg|The lore of Lemures. FFXII-FeolVieraHistory.jpg|Memento statue. FFXIIRW-Auralith.jpg|Auralith. FFXIIRW-Gate artwork.jpg|Summoning gate. Ring-of-Pacts-FXIIRW.png|Ring of Pacts. Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings artwork